Roland Deschain
Roland Deschain is the last Gunslinger and currently wields a fragment of Gan's power. History Backstory To be written. Personality Emotionally, Roland at times appears detached or unsympathetic, often reacting with seeming indifference or anger at signs of cowardice or self-pity, yet he possesses a strong sense of heroism, often attempting to help those in need. He is said (on more than one occasion by himself) to lack imagination. He describes this trait as being "not very good in thinking around corners". He is nevertheless highly intelligent and perceptive, exemplified by his interest in riddles; though he enjoys hearing them, he usually over complicates the solution. He has felt guilt for those who died because of his Semblance. It has been noted that after he gave up his Semblance in exchange for a fragment of Gan's power he has felt lighter. Appearance Some of his hair is gray or white, but some remains black. His facial features are described as rough, and he has light blue eyes. Roland is missing his right index and middle fingers. Roland is also unusually tall; at 14, he stood taller than the 16-year-old Susan, and, as an adult, his height exceeds that of his father. In The Dark Tower he is described as having reached an adult height of roughly 6'3". Powers & Abilities He is a strong and disciplined man, capable of working through injuries and illnesses that would have killed or incapacitated another man. Thanks to his Gunslinger training he is capable of performing near-superhuman feats of strength, endurance, and concentration. Roland exhibits a technique for reloading his weapons at blinding speed, though it causes burns to his fingertips when done repeatedly in a short time making him wear special gloves to avoid this. He loses this ability after his son Mordred bit off his right index and middle fingers. Even after being crippled, he possesses almost superhuman accuracy and he can draw his guns faster than most people. Roland is noted as being able to shoot equally well with both hands. In addition to being a master gunslinger, Roland is an experienced traveler, able to hunt, make his own clothes from the skins of animals, and navigate via the stars. He is capable of performing incredible trick shots. Semblance (Formerly) Tragedy: A Semblance that causes those that Roland considers close to one day be stricken with a great calamity, whether it be injury, illness, or death. Powers given by Gan After giving up his Semblance Gan gave Roland several abilities. *'Light of All': A power that allows Roland to generate and weaponize light. The light is particularly harmful to Fallen adversaries. The Light of All is known to be a power of righteousness. *'Teleportation': He has been able to teleport by entering a through a realm known as the Todash, Roland can get to where he needs to go. In the Todash Roland can spot monsters that were banished to the darkest parts of it by foolhardy sorcerers. *'Unlimied Stamina': Roland is capable of fighting without getting tired. Trivia *Roland Deschain originates from Stephen King's book series The Dark Tower. Category:Humans Category:Huntsmen Category:Characters